A Big Little Accident
by I'llbeme813
Summary: Edward is his younger brother, Emmett's guardian. Emmett comes home scared and needs his older brother's guidance. What will Edward do when he realizes how big Emmett's mistake was? Emmett's too young and Edward doesn't know how to help him. Will Edward be able to teach Emmett to be a man? How will the situation affect Edward's life? AH BxE Rated M for language and possible lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**~!~**

**Edward's POV**

" Edward, can we talk?", my brother asks. He's only fourteen.

" Sure Em, what's up?", I grin at him. The look on his face tells me that he's not joking though. He's never been this serious. It worries me. He take a deep breath before looking at me with tear filled eyes.

" I made a mistake. A really big mistake and I'm scared. I don't know what to do.", he sobs. I've always been close to him. Me being twenty five and him being fourteen, I felt like I had to take care of him. My dad killed himself when Em was 8. My mom had died in a car accident. I guess the grief was too much for him. I as nineteen so I took Em in. It was hard. I won't deny that. I did my best though.

" What's wrong?", I whisper.

" I-I got a girl pregnant, Edward. I didn't mean to. I swear! She-she told me that it would make me more popular if I wasn't a virgin.", he wipes his eyes. I run a hand over my face. He's only fourteen! He can't even drive or get a job!

" Fuck... Who is she, how old and how far along is she?", I ask him.

" Her name is Irina Denali. She's seventeen. She's eight weeks pregnant. Edward, she wants to get an abortion. I don't want that. She's going to kill my kid.", He cries.

" Maybe that's what's best. You're only fourteen. How are you going to provide for a baby? How are you going to go to school if you're dead tired?", I question. Emmett glares at me.

" I don't know! I just know that it's my baby and I already love it! What would you do if Bella wanted to kill your baby?", Emmett just had to bring my girlfriend into it. He hates her for some reason.

" Emmett, I can't tell you what to do here. This is your child, you need to decide. If you want the baby, then so be it. I'll help you until you can get a job. You need to make a decision though.", I tell him.

I get up and go to the kitchen to start making dinner. I put my head in my hands. How is Emmett going to handle this? He's just a kid! This girl is seventeen! Can that be considered rape? My hands are shaking. I need Bella, she knows how to calm me down. I shakily grab my cell phone and dial her number. I tell her to hurry up, she promises that she'll be there soon. Emmett left about ten minutes before Bella got here. She sees my face and pulls me into her arms. She doesn't ask what's wrong, she just knows that I need to be close to her. I sob in her arms and she doesn't mind. She's the love of my life. My reason for existing. I don't know what I'd be if I didn't have her.

**~!~**

**So, what did you think? Is it worth continuing?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**~!~**

**Edward's POV**

" Baby, what's going on?", Bella asks as she runs her fingers through my hair.

" Emmett's going to be a father, Bella. He got a seventeen year old pregnant. He's not old enough! How- How could this happen?", I ask her. She sighs.

" Things happen for a reason. Whether he's ready or not, Em is going to be a father. He's going to have a baby relying on him.", She kisses my cheek.

" Maybe not. The girl wants to have an abortion.", I whisper. Bella's head shoots up and her eyes narrow.

" Are you serious? She had sex, Emmett had sex. Sex comes with a price and that's a baby. They shouldn't be having sex if they aren't prepared for the repercussions. If they don't want the baby, the least they could do is give it up for adoption.", Bella growls. That is a sore spot for Bella. Her parents had wanted more children but her mother, Esme had a rough pregnancy with Bella. She had to have a full hysterectomy. Therefore Bella is all for adoption.

" We're having sex and we aren't ready for a baby. Does that mean we should stop? No. Sex is a normal part of life.", I tell her.

" But if we did end up pregnant, we have the resources to take care of a baby. We aren't teenagers who have no clue what they're doing. I hate to say it, but just because Emmett is young, doesn't mean he's not at fault. He should have worn a condom. I get it, he was pressured into having sex, but he could have said no or used protection.", Bella says. I just look at her wide eyed. Great, just what I need. To fight with my girlfriend.

" Let's not talk about this. I just need you to be there for me right now. Please, can we not fight?", I beg her. She takes a deep breath and nods. She kisses me lightly. I bring my hand up to her cheek. I kiss her harder. She responds with just as much enthusiasm.

I lay her down on the hard tiles. Our bodies are pressed tightly together. We're moaning into each other's mouths when I hear a gagging sound from behind us. Emmett is grinning but looking disgusted at the same time. I pull my hand out of Bella's shirt.

" Dude, we don't need another baby on the way.", he teases.

" You seem a lot happier.", I note as I help Bella stand up. He glares at Bella but then looks back to me.

" I convinced Irina not to get an abortion. I'm gonna need your help though. She doesn't want the baby, so once it's born she's signing over her rights. I need you to be there for me.", he says with a worried expression. I walk over to him and pull him into a hug.

" I'll be there for you no matter what. You're the most important person in my life. You come first. Now, you have school tomorrow and it's almost midnight. Go take a shower, brush your teeth and go to bed.", I ruffle his hair. He smiles and heads upstairs. I turn back to Bella. She's looking down at the floor.

" You wanna spend the night? Finish what we started?", I ask with a small grin. She looks up and then turns her head towards the door.

" I think I should just go home tonight. It's been a long day.", she smiles a small smile before kissing my cheek and heading out of the house. Great, she's pissed at me.

After showering, brushing my teeth and putting on new boxers, I headed to bed. I couldn't sleep though. My thoughts kept me awake. I was scared for Emmett, longing for Bella, and just hoping everything would be alright. Can Emmett really handle this? His childhood is officially over. He can't go to parties or hang out with his friends whenever he wants to. This was going to be life changing, not just for him but for everyone around him.

**~!~**

**There we go, chapter 2. I can't garuntee that I'll always update like this but please, review. Who's POV should it be in next? I'm thinking Emmett.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**~!~**

**Emmett's pov**

**4 weeks later**

Irina has a doctor's appointment today. I'm going to go with her. Is it okay to be nervous? She thinks I'm being stupid. That I'm ruining my life. She told me that she should have let her get the abortion. How can she want to kill our baby? Sure, he or she isn't coming at the best time, but it's still a baby. It has a heartbeat. It has fingernails.

" Thanks to you, I can't fit into any of my jeans.", she growls. I look at her stomach, is it supposed to be that big? Maybe she was pregnant before we had sex and she's trying to convince me it's mine. No, it's my baby. I know it is.

" Are you ready to go? We have to be at the doctor's in twenty minutes.", I ask, looking at my watch.

" You're asking me? I'm the one driving. C'mon, the sooner we get this over, the better.", she struts to her car. I climb in the passenger side. She drives really fast and we get there in ten minutes. We fill out a bunch of papers before our name is called thirty minutes later.

Irina forces me to leave the room when they take her weight and they look..Inside her. I come back in as they start up the ultrasound. The technition furrows her eyebrows. I'm suddenly extremely worried. Is something wrong with the baby? Irina looks a little bit worried to.

" I'll be right back.", the lady says before exiting the room. A tense silence fills the air as the woman returns with the doctor. He looks carefully at the screen before sighing and smiling lightly.

" Miss Denali, it seems that your baby has a little sibling keeping it company. There's baby A and then there's baby B. Their both at twelve weeks gestation. Since it's twins, more than likely they will come about a month early but we want them in there for as long as possible. So I'm recommending that you eat healthy and don't do risky activities. I assume you're the father. Seeing as you're both so young, I'd like to have appointments every three weeks instead of four and then as you get farther into your pregnancy I'd like to do it bi-weekly. Are there any questions?", He asks. We both shake our heads. He sets us up another appointment and we get in the car.

" Twins, seriously Emmett? You just had to knock me up with not one but two babies?", she sneers. I look down at my hands. I'm not just scared now, I'm terrified. How am I supposed to take care of two babies? How can I ask Edward to help me with two babies?

Irina drops me off at home, Edward's not here yet. I make a sandwich and eat it slowly. Edward get home an hour later. He sees me and rushes over. Bella walks in behind him. I roll my eyes. Of course she's here, doesn't she have her own place to live?

" Em, what's wrong?", He asks.

" Irina...She's um. She's having twins. I'm going to have 2 kids.", I whisper. Edward's mouth drops in shock. He shakes his head as if clearing it.

" Everything will be fine Emmett. You're going to be a great father, even if you're only going to be fifteen when they arrive.", He promises.

I believe him, it's all I can do. That and hope that when they're older, they don't hate me. Bella is quiet as Edward comforts me. I just want her to leave. She's intruding on a private moment. She's not a part of this. She needs to just go and not come back. Maybe if I talk to Edward about it, he'll get rid of her. Hopefully.

**~!~**

**Sooo what did you think? Emmett sure does have a problem with Bella. And his life just got that much harder with twins. Do you think he'll be a good dad? Review! Who's POV next?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**~!~**

**Bella's POV**

What do you do when your boyfriend's little brother hates you? How about when you have no idea why he hates you? I honestly have no idea. I've done nothing to Emmett and he hates me. How do I fix it? How do I make him like me? I'm lost and I feel like giving up. I have to give him space.

" What's she doing here?", Emmett asks Edward. Edward looks back at me before turning back to his younger brother.

" She's spending the night. She has to go out of town for a week and I want to spend as much time as I can with her before that.", Edward tells him.

" Let me guess, your going to spend the whole night sexing her up and when I try to sleep I'm going to hear you guys going at it?", Emmett sighs.

" Edward, can we talk?", I ask him. Emmett glares at me and Edward nods his head before following me outside the front door. I look at my car parked behind Edward's before looking back at him.

" Baby, what's going on? You never ask me to leave Emmett.", He pushes a piece of hair out of my face. I feel my eyes fill with tears.

" I think we should take a break.", I whisper. His face fills with hurt. I feel the first few tears fall.

" Why? No, Bella. I love you, why are saying this?", His voice is choked up.

" Emmett doesn't like me, Edward. I don't know why. I can't ask you to choose between me and your family. Emmett needs you. Please, believe me, I love you. I love you more than anything in my life. I wouldn't do this if I didn't have too.", I cry. He takes my hand and puts it over his heart.

" Do you feel that? The way my heart beats for you? It's never been like that with anyone else. I don't care what Emmett thinks. I don't care what anyone thinks about us. You are my future. The love of my life. I'm begging you, don't do this. I love you too much to let you go.", tears fall from his eyes. I wipe them away and kiss his lips softly.

" I'm sorry. Maybe this will be good for us. You need to focus on Emmett though. He's a kid about to be a father to two kids. Think about how hard it was for you in the beginning. It's going to be twice as hard for him. I don't want to add more stress to his life.", his hand is clutching my t-shirt. I lay my hand on his and it relaxes. I pull away slowly. I kiss his hand and let it drop slowly before turning and walking to my car.

I can't look back, I'll just change my mind. Maybe once Emmett get's over his issues with me, we can be together again. Until then, I'll just have to wait. Grin and bear it. I sob the whole way home. Once I pull into my driveway I lean my head up against the steering wheel and just let myself cry the pain away. Except it doesn't go away and I feel like there's a ginormous hole in my heart.

**~!~**

**So there we go. Bella broke it off with Edward so Emmett would be happier. I PROMISE the reason for Emmett hating Bella will be in the next chapter which will most likely be up tonight. Anyway, review your thoughts please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**~!~**

**Edward's POV**

**4 weeks later**

Get out of bed...Brush teeth...Change clothes... Take Emmett to school. My life has become a constant routine of chores. Ever since Bella left, I can't find it in myself to really care anymore. Sure, I still make sure Emmett has everything he needs and that he's preparing for the twins. Other than that, I honestly don't care anymore. Without Bella, I'm nothing.

Emmett has been happy lately. Obviously he's having the opposite reaction to Bella and I's break-up than I am. How can he not like her? She was there for him just as much as I was. She told him what to do when a girl asks him out. She took him shopping for clothes when I had no idea what to dress him in. She supported him when he said he wanted to keep the babies.

" Edward, I need to pick up some stuff for the twins. Can you drop me off at the store?", Em asks as he's exiting the car. I look at him and nod. He gives me a weary look. " You okay? You've been weird these past few weeks."

" You're gonna be late, Em. I'll pick you up at three.", I say without looking at him. He sighs and slams the door. I drive back home and just curl up on the couch. God, I miss Bella. I miss the smell of her strawberry shampoo and freesia body wash. I miss the late nights when we'd make love and cuddle. I miss the way she'd laugh so hard that her face turned the brightest shade of red. I miss the way she'd tell me that she loved me and then kiss the spot on my chest where my heart is.

I get up at 2:45 and head to pick Emmett up. When I get there, school is just letting out. I sit in the car for ten minutes before Emmett pulls the door opens and hops inside. I drive to the store and wait in the car while he runs in. He comes out with a bag of diapers. At least he's stocking up early. You can never have enough diapers. Once we get in the driveway, Emmett slams his hand on the dashboard and glares at me.

" What's wrong with you lately? You're acting as if someone died.", He chuckles humorlessly. I tried to keep my attitude in check but I just can't anymore. It's his fault! He's the reason that I don't have Bella anymore.

" What's wrong with me? How about the love of my life, the person I wanted to marry, decided that we couldn't be together because my little brother hates her? Bella has been there for you since we got together! Instead of being grateful for having someone to care for you and be by your side, you act like a little asshole and treat her like shit! Why Emmett? What did she do that made you hate her so much?", I yell. I feel the tears rush into my eyes and I can't hold them back. Emmett's mouth drops, not expecting me to yell at him. He shakes it off.

" It's not what she did, Edward! It's what's happened before! Everyone that we've ever loved has left us. Mom, Dad, Grandma and Grandpa! It's easier just to hate her then to love her and then she leaves us! Look what's already happened! She broke up with you! She left us! Just like the others.", he yells right back.

" She left because she didn't want me to choose between you and her. I was about to propose Emmett! I was going to ask her to marry me. Then you hold a grudge over something that she had no control over! She didn't make that dick get drunk and hit Mom's car. She didn't make Dad hang himself! She sure as hell didn't do anything to hurt you. I've been there for you since you were born. I was the role model I was supposed to be. I've made sure you were happy. When is it my turn to be happy? Bella won't come back unless she knows that you don't hate her. I'm sorry for moping around lately, I'm just trying to survive without her.", I feel tears fall down my cheek. Emmett is silent. He looks at the armrest between us.

" She really left because of me?", he whispers. I nod my head.

" I'm sorry for being such a shitty brother these past few weeks. I miss her, Em. I miss her so god damn much and I don't know how to get her back. I love her and I want to be with her. I don't know what to do.", I wipe my eyes on the back of my hand.

" I'm sorry for ruining your relationship.", he sighs sadly.

" No, I should have confronted you sooner about it. I knew you didn't like her. I just didn't understand why.", I sit back and cross my arms.

We get out of the car a little while later. I walk inside and head to the kitchen to start making our dinner. I decided that we would have breakfast for dinner. French toast and bacon with orange juice. After we eat dinner, I walk into my room. I pull the picture of Bella on my bedside table towards me. It's my favorite picture of her. She looks so carefree and happy. We had been at the beach that day. The sun was shining, the natural red highlights made her hair even more beautiful. By the end of the day, we could barely keep our hands off each other. Em was at a sleepover so we spent the whole night making love loudly all around the house. We fell asleep together outside while we were gazing at the stars. It's one of my top ten nights, hopefully I'll get more nights like that. Hopefully she'll come back to me and make me whole again. Because I honestly don't think I'll be able to live forever without her.

**~!~ **

**Soooo what did you think? It wasn't really Bella's fault that Emmett hated her. Review your thoughts! Do you think Edward and Bella should get back together? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**~!~**

**Emmett's POV**

I sit in bed thinking. I know my reasons for hating her weren't right but I couldn't help it. I just wanted to make sure that we wouldn't get hurt again. There's only so much loss that two people can take and I think Edward and I have had our fair share of it. Knowing that Edward is hurting because of me, it hurts almost as bad as when my parents died. I need to make it right.

An idea pops into my head and I creep out of my room. Edward fell asleep about an hour ago. I rush out of the house and call a cab. I give him the address and I'm there in ten minutes. I pay the tab and get out. Slowly I go to the right floor and stand in front of the door. I'm nervous. What happens if she tells me to leave? If she doesn't listen? Before I can change my mind, I knock three quick raps on the door. A few minutes later it opens slowly. The person behind it sighs and opens it the rest of the way.

Bella looks horrible. There's dark circles under her eyes which are puffy and red. She's paler than normal. She's wearing a ratty old t-shirt and sweats. She crosses her arms across her chest.

" What are you doing here Emmett?", her voice is scratchy, like she'd been crying.

" Bella, please just hear me out. I'm begging you. You need to take Edward back. He's barely functioning without you. I've never seen him like this.", I say. She looks at me with sad eyes.

" You hate me. I won't make him choose between us. You need him.", her voice quivers a little.

" By the looks of it, you need him too. He needs you. I'll explain everything, I promise.", I gave her my pouty look.

" Fine, but if you don't mind me asking, how did you get here?", She lets me inside and I run a hand through my hair.

" I took a cab. Edward is sleeping. He doesn't know I left.", I tell her. She nods.

" Are you thirsty? Hungry?", she points to her kitchen. I shake my head.

" No thanks. I'm just going to get right to it. Bella, I was scared that you'd be like everyone else we loved. That you'd leave us, even if it wasn't your fault. I don't want to be hurt anymore. I'm sorry. Please, please take Edward back. He needs you. We need you. I'm sorry I treated you like crap. You've been the closest thing to a mother to me since I was ten. I love you even if I didn't show it and acted like I hated you. Edward's madly in love with you and he wants to be with you the rest of his life.", I begged.

" Em, what if he hates me now? What if he doesn't want me anymore?", tears fill her eyes. I shake my eyes.

" He's nothing without you Bella. He's barely living. It's a constant routine for him. Please, come home with me. To Edward?", I used my pouty look again. She looks at her feet for a minute before looking up at me and smiling slightly.

" Give me ten minutes?", I grin happily and nod my head. She heads to her bedroom and comes out looking more like herself. She drives us back to my house. Edward is pacing in the living room. His hands running through his hair. As I enter, he breathes a sigh of relief. He rushes over to me and hugs me, it's a bit awkward.

" What the hell were you thinking? Where were you?", he growls.

" I had to fix something.", I look back towards the door and Bella walks in. Edward lets his arms drop and he just looks at her.

" Bella?", he whispers emotionally. She smiles a little but nods. He rushes forward and pulls her into a tighter hug than he did me. She hugs him back just as tight. " I love you, baby. Please don't ever leave me again.", he begs.

" Never again. I love you so much, Edward. I'm so sorry.", tears fill her eyes. He shakes his head and wipes the tears away.

" Don't cry, Love. Does this mean we're back together?", he asks hopefully. She giggles and nods. He grins and kisses her hard. I turn away with a smile on my face and head up to bed.

One thing I still don't like? Can they at least make up quietly? It's disgusting to hear my brother and his girlfriend getting it on.

**~!~**

**Soooo What did you think? They're back together! Next chapter, the sex of the babies! What do you think they'll be? Girls? Boys? One of each? Comment your thoughts!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**~!~**

**Edward's POV**

**2 weeks later**

I kiss her neck, her collarbone. My kisses travel downwards until I hit her belly button. I move back up and place my lips back on hers. They part and our tongues wrestle. My hand wanders up and down her side. She moans as I bite her bottom lip. Her hands make their way into my hair and scratch my scalp. My body feels like a live wire against her. Every little movement she makes causes a new reaction in my body. I don't want to stop, but I have to get Emmett to school. At least I don't have to pick him up. Irina has a doctors appointment today, they're finding out the sexes of the twins. I give Bella one last kiss before pulling away. She groans in disappointment. I grin and kiss her yet again. She tries to pull me back into bed.

" Love, I've got to get Em to school. I promise, we'll pick right back up once I get home.", I pull on my boxers. She slips one of my t-shirts and some boy shorts on.

" I'm going to go make breakfast. See you downstairs.", she kisses my cheek and walks out of the room. I smile as I watch her walk downstairs. I pull on jeans and a clean t-shirt before waking Emmett up. It's always a frighting experience. I always get to see his morning wood. Not so pleasant when your straight and he's your younger brother.

I head downstairs. Bella is at the stove cooking pancakes and bacon. I wrap my arms around her waist and kiss the back of her neck. She leans into me. I kiss right behind her ear. She sighs happily.

" Edward, I'm going to burn the pancakes if you keep kissing me like that.", she giggles. Behind the ear was a special spot for her.

" I'm happy you guys are back together and everything but can you please refrain from having sex where I eat my food?", Emmett asks disgusted. I burst out laughing and let Bella go. She puts pancakes on Em's plate and he digs in. He moans loudly.

" Don't get the pancakes pregnant too, Em.", I tease. He glares at me.

" It took me longer to eat my pancakes then it did to get Irina pregnant.", he noted.

" Seriously?", Bella giggles. Em rolls his eyes.

" I was a virgin! Two babies. A minute each.", Emmett jokes. Bella is full on laughing now. Em just smiles and shrugs.

" You are finding out the sexes right? They aren't going to be a surprise?", Bella asks him and takes a drink of her coffee. Emmett nods.

" She's leaving all the decisions up to me. I want to know, that way I can start getting them clothes and stuff that they need. Like barbies or baseball bats.", He eats his fifth pancake. Can that boy ever stop eating?

" Alright Em, you are gonna be late. Let's get going. I'll see you in a bit, Love.", I kiss her sweetly and Em and I head out. I tell him good luck today as he gets out of the car. Then I head home to Bella.

After sexing her up some more, we cuddle on the couch. She runs a hand up and down my abs. I kiss the top of her head and she leans into my touch. Her skin is so soft. I wish I could just feel it all day long. Is that creepy?

" What do you think the twins are?", Bella asks me. I turn my head towards her.

" I don't know. I think it'd be Em's luck though for both of them to be girls.", I grin.

" It really would be though. I mean, he's turning fifteen in three weeks and he'll be a father in twenty weeks. Things are gonna change. He's going to have more responsibilities. Do you think he's ready?", She looks up at me. I sigh.

" I don't know. He's still a kid. I think he loves them, no doubt. I don't think he fully understands what babies take though. And he won't have just one, he'll have two. I just wish he had more time to be a kid.", I run a hand through my hand.

" Well, we will be there for him. He won't be alone. I think when the time comes, he'll be a great father. He just has a little bit of growing up to do in the next four and a half months.", I lean down and kiss her lips. Her hand goes to the back of my head, holding me there. My thumb stokes her cheek and I never want to move from this spot right here. I wish I could freeze time and live in this moment forever.

At 5 while Bella and I are making dinner, the door is thrown open and Emmett comes in grinning. He's holding a few little pictures and his backpack. Bella and I look at each other and grin.

" So, what am I getting?", I ask him. He looks at the picture and hand Bella and I each one.

" Bella, Edward, those are your nephews. They're both boys.", I hug Emmett. I'm getting two nephews. Lord help me if they are anything like Emmett.

**~!~**

**Soooo What did you think? Two boys! Review your thoughts!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**~!~**

**Emmett's POV**

**months later**

RING! RING! RING! RING! Can't I just get some sleep? Please? I open my eyes, 3:03 in the morning. Who the hell is calling me? I pick up my phone, Irina. I answer it as quick as I can.

" Irina? Is everything alright?", I ask.

" No! Your demon spawn are trying to rip their way out of me! Get to the hospital!", she growls at me before hanging up. I'M ABOUT TO BE A FATHER! Oh god! I'm not ready? What if they end up hating me? I run to Edward's room and burst in without knocking. I really, really really wished I had knocked.

" Fuck! Em, what the hell are you doing?", he growls and covers Bella up.

" Irina is in labor. I need you to take me to the hospital!", I'm sure my face is bright red. Edward nods and shoos me out of the room. They both come down five minutes later, fully dressed. We rush to the hospital.

I see Irina's mother. She smiles politely at me. Her father glares at me. I understand why. I was the one to put his baby girl in this pain. Edward claps me on the back a couple times. Bella's face is still read from when I caught them.

" Emmett, how are you?", Mrs. Denali asks.

" Nervous. Very, very nervous.", I hear my voice quiver.

" I have a request, Emmett.", Mr. Denali sighs. I nod my head.

" Anything, as long as it isn't to abandon by sons.", I promise.

" Take care of them. The boys, I mean. They deserve the best.", he tells me.

" I promise. I'd do anything for them and they aren't even here yet.", with that we all sit down and wait.

Irina didn't want anyone in the room with her. I was given 2 bracelets that would match the twins. That way the nurses would know I'm their father. My knee kept bouncing and I kept chewing on my nails. Bella and Edward had fallen asleep in the uncomfortable chairs. Three hours turns to five, five turns to ten until finally sixteen hours later, at 7:19 pm, the doctor comes out and takes me to the nursery. My boys are here. I'm a dad. They take me inside the nursery and lead me to two bassinets.

" Baby A was born at 6:48, he weighs six pounds three ounces. Baby B was born at 6:53, he weighs six pounds eight ounces. Both of them are twenty inches long. Baby A is longer by a quarter of an inch.", they were so beautiful. The nurses help me hold both of them at the same time. They instincutally nestle into me. I love them so much. It's the only thing I can really comprehend. They are the things that will keep me going.

" Do you have names for them? It's alright if you don't. They both have to stay for about another day and a half.", the nurse asks me. I shake my head no and she nods. She goes to take care of some of the other babies and lets me have some alone time with mine.

" Hi guys, I'm your daddy. Wow, never really thought I'd be saying that when I was fifteen. Anyway, I love you. No matter what, you two are the best things that ever happened to me. I promise to spend my whole life trying my best to make sure you're healthy and happy.", I kiss both of them on the forehead.

The next day, I have to pick their names. I don't want to doom them with horrible names that they'll hate me for. I also don't want names that are too weird so that no one knows how to pronounce them. Then the names just pop into my head. I just know.

" Baby A is Kellan Edward Masen. Baby B is Connor Owen Masen.", I tell the nurse. She smiles at the names and tell me that they suit them. I thank her. Edward cries when I tell him Kellan's middle name. He give me a brother hug. Bella smiles and asks to hold one of them. I hand her Connor while Edward hold Kellan.

We take them home and settle them into their nursery. I grab the two baby monitors and turn them all on. I go downstairs for dinner and right as I'm about to eat, I hear a little whimper. It's Kellan's hungry cry. I make two bottles, I might as well feed Connor while I'm at it. My food is cold by the time they're done, but I don't mind. I'm gonna have to get used to it. Cold food is definitely not my favorite, but Kellen and Connor are more important. They're my boys and they come first.

**~!~**

**Soooo What did you think? Do you like the names? Hopefully you do. Thanks to jessa76 for coming up with Kellan's first name. Review your thoughts!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**~!~**

**Edward's POV**

**2 months later**

Kellan and Connor are both definitely Emmett's children. They're loud and they're messy. Don't get me wrong, I love them. They're just a handful. Life has been hectic lately. Bella moved in with us. Emmett is now a Sophomore. He's also decided to try out for the football team. I'm going to propose to Bella. Yes, you heard me right. Hopefully by this time tomorrow, I'll be engaged.

" Edward, can you watch the twins? I ran out of diapers and lord knows how much they poop.", I nod my head. Bella takes Emmett to the store while I stay home. I set the twins down on their play mat. They both giggle at me. I shake my head and sit on the couch. Kellan starts making little sounds. I look down at him and he's trying to get his sock in his mouth. I quickly put it back onto his foot. Connor grabs Kellan's hair and tries to eat it. You see, Kellan has a head full of dark hair and Connor is a baldy.

" Connor, stop trying to eat your brother.", I chuckle. I separate them a little bit. Then I put pacifiers in both of their mouths. Bella and Em got home ten minutes later. They took the twins to the nursery and changed them. Bella came and snuggled next to me. I kissed the side of her head.

" What would you do, if I said my parents were coming into town?", Bella asks me. I sit up as fast as I possibly can. Her parents? The father that threatened to cut my dick off? The mother that proceeded to get drunk not even ten minutes after I met her? Oh god, my life will be hell.

" When? Just tell me so I can prepare for my death.", I sit back. She looks like she's trying not to laugh.

" They'll arrive the day after tomorrow and they'll be here for a week.", I groan. Great, I'm not getting laid for a week. There is no way I'm having sex with my girlfriend while her father who knows how to cut things open is around. Dammit!

Doom day arrives and Bella leaves to go pick her parents up from the airport. I make sure everything in the house is spotless and our emergency condoms are hidden. I make sure the twins are clean and Emmett is prepared for the evil that is the Cullens. Now, I love my girl. Her family is just crazy. Esme is a flirty drunk and Carlisle likes to pull out his scalpels and tell me how easy it is to cut appendages off.

Bella and her parents get back around an hour and a half later. Bella was carrying two luggage cases. I hurry and take them from her. She thanks me and gives me a peck on the lips. Her parents walk in and look around. Their eyes settle on me, Esme grins widely and Carlisle offers me a small smile.

" Edward! Don't you look nice, it's been awhile since we've seen you.", Esme squeals exuberantly.

" Hello Esme. It has been awhile. You look lovely. Carlisle, how are you?", I hold my hand out to him. He looks at it for awhile before looking away, never shaking my hand. I let it drop. The awkward silence is broken by Connor's 'hold me' scream. I pick him up cuddle him close to my chest. He tries to snuggle even farther. I bounce him lightly and patted his back.

" Well, who is this?", Esme coos at Connor.

" My nephew, Connor Owen Masen. His twin, Kellan Edward is asleep in the nursery.", I smile, the only thing I adore more than my nephews is my girlfriend.

" I assume that Emmett is their father? He's only what, fifteen? Do you support pre-marital sex?", Carlisle raises an eyebrow.

" The twins were an accident. Em is great father, he makes sure they have what they need. I believe that if a couple is together long enough, they should express their feelings through sexual relations. Em was a young, impressionable boy when they were conceived.", I state. Carlisle glares at me.

" How long do you think the couple should be together before being with each other intimately?", he narrows his eyes at me.

" Not until they confess to their love. Then it still shouldn't be taken lightly." I tell him honestly.

" We know that Emmett lives in sin, what about you Edward?", Carlisle grins evilly at me.

" Hey! I've had sex once! It last two minutes and it was horrible. I'm not really looking to do it again anytime soon.", Emmett defends himself.

" Dad, if you're asking if we have sex then I don't think you want to know the answer. Drop it, now. You said that you and Mom had something to tell us. Why don't we get on with that?", Bella growls. Carlisle looks down at the floor and then Esme clears her throat.

" Bella, your father and I made a decision. A very important life changing decision. This decision has two parts. We are moving here at the end of the month. And Bella...", Esme started and then looked at Carlisle. They were moving here! FUCK. MY. LIFE. Maybe the second part will be that they're moving out of town about two or three hours...Hopefully!

**~!~**

**Soooo What did you think? Daddy Cullen hates Edward. Can you blame him? What do you think the second part of the surprise is? Review your thoughts!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**~!~**

**Bella's POV**

They're moving here? That's just great, I can say goodby to my sex life. I'm already going without it for a week. Right now, my life sucks. I love my parents, but they are so over bearing. I'm an adult! I don't need them to tell me what to do.

" Bella, are you listening?", My mom brings me out of my thoughts. I smile slightly at her.

" Yes, what's the second part?", I ask.

" Well, after a lot of planning and discussion, your father and I have decided to make you a big sister! Isn't that the most wonderful news?", Mom squeals.

" You're having a baby? You're too old to have a baby! How in the hell does it make any sense that I am twenty five years older than my brother or sister! Plus, it's disgusting that you two are still having sex at your age.", I yell. Mom just giggles. Dad rolls his eyes.

" Just because we're older doesn't mean we can't love each other the way a husband and wife should. And we aren't having a baby, we're adopting. Within the next few months, we're adopting two teenagers. Twins. Rosalie and Jasper. They're sixteen and fit right in with our family.", Dad is smiling. I'm going from an only child to a sister of two people in less than a few months?

Kellan started crying at that moment. I decided that I'd use him to escape. I know it makes me a horrible person, but I just couldn't face my family right now. Is it bad to admit I was a little jealous? They were so upset during my childhood and teen years that they couldn't have anymore children. I was upset that I would be an only child. Now that they're finally getting what they want, I can't help but be jealous. Sure, they're moving to be closer to me but they aren't just my parents anymore.

I change Kellan's diaper and settle him back into his crib as his little eyes droop. Grabbing the baby monitor on the way out, I head back downstairs. Dad is staring Edward down, Mom is cooing over Connor and Emmett is just sitting there awkwardly.

" So, when are they moving in with you?", I ask them. They smile at each other.

" Within the next few weeks. We just need the adoption papers to be finalized and they're all ours.", Mom smiles lovingly. I can tell how happy she is to have more kids. She and Dad always wanted a big family. Then she got pregnant with me and I ruined her chances.

" Love, I'm going to start dinner. Emmett, finish your homework. Just put Connor in his bouncy seat and bring him into the kitchen.", Edward stands up and Emmett follows him.

" Honey, is something wrong? You don't seem very happy.", Dad asks me.

" Everything is fine, I just don't feel well.", I lied. Dad narrows his eyes at me, I'm a horrible liar.

" Are you pregnant? Because if you are, we'll be there for you. Does Eddie know? Is it possible for you too have twins since the boy had them?", Mom rushes out. My eyes pop open.

" No! No, no, no! I am not pregnant. I'm just not feeling well, I have a headache. That's it.", I stutter out. Mom doesn't seem convinced.

" Are you sure? Sometimes you can have a light period. It's called implantation spotting and is totally normal.", She states. I feel a blush rise to my cheeks.

" Mom, I am absolutely sure that I'm not pregnant.", hopefully that changes the subject but nope. Guess it's not my lucky day.

" How can you be sure though, honey? I say we take a test. Just to make sure.", dad looks extremely uncomfortable as Mom talks.

" Mom, I'm on birth control and we always use a condom. Trust me, I'm not having a baby. Kellan and Connor are only two months old, bringing in another baby would be...Difficult.", I sigh. I honestly don't understand how she could even think I was pregnant. My dad shudders and I have to hold back a laugh. No doubt would he absolutely love Edward if I wasn't having sex with him. My mom's phone rings. She answers it and after about ten minutes ends the call.

" Sweetheart, I'm sorry but we have to head home. Apparently the papers went through without delay. The twins are going to be with us tomorrow instead of a few weeks from now.", Mom kisses my cheek. She and dad are excited, they dart out the door without so much as a goodbye. I roll my eyes and walk into the kitchen.

" No need to make so much, they left.", I state dryly.

" Why? What happened?", He furrows his eyebrows.

" Turns out I'll be a big sister tomorrow. They had to go home to pick up the kids.", I sigh sadly. He pulls me into a hug.

" Everything will be okay. I understand, you've never had to share your parents before. It's okay to be jealous.", He kisses my forehead.

" Edward, they thought I was pregnant.", I laugh. He pales and turns a little green.

" You're not though, right? I don't think we have enough room in the house for a baby.", he says worriedly. I kiss his lips lightly.

" I'm not pregnant. I was thinking we could get married before you knocked me up.", I wink at him. He lets out a belly laugh.

" Why? Here, let's create a baby on the table. We'll be like the cool modern people of today. We'll be like Em!", He teases as Emmett walks in. Emmett rolls his eyes.

" Hardy har har, asshole. It was one time and I'll admit it sucked. Besides, I can only get better right? So why not practice for my future wife?", He wiggles his eyebrows.

" I thought you never wanted to have sex again?", I smile lightly. He scoffs.

" Bella, your parents are old fashioned. I wanted them to like me. Saying that I'd like to wait, is like redeeming myself in their book. I've already had sex again since I knocked Irina up. Except this time, it was with a girl my age and I made sure to wear two condoms.", He grins. I shake my head and turn to Edward.

" Betcha he has another kid by the time he's outta high school."

" I learned my lesson last time, Bells. I really don't want another kid. Two is enough for now.", Emmett grabs Connor and heads out. Edward and I are laughing the whole time. Sure it probably wasn't appropriate to make fun of Emmett, but it sure was funny.

**~!~**

**Soooo What did you think? Is Bella allowed to be jealous? Review your thoughts!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**~!~**

**Edward's POV**

**3 months later**

Candles, check.

Romantic music, check.

Fancy dinner in the oven, check.

Champagne, check.

Clean dining room with no baby toys, check.

Emmett and the twins out of the house until tomorrow morning, check.

Diamond engagement ring, check.

If it isn't obvious, tonight is the night I ask Bella to marry me. I've planned it carefully. I've come up with an equally cheesy yet romantic speech. I've stocked up on condoms because let's face it. Proposals are yet another big seduction technique. Don't get me wrong the sex is great, but I'm doing this because I can't stand another minute without Bella and I taking the step not because I want to get laid.

I wipe my sweaty palms on my pants. Bella is due home in less than twenty minutes. I'll drag her into the dining room and we'll eat the dinner I spent all day cooking. We'll sip our drinks and talk about our relationship and all the amazing moments. Then, I'll take her hand, recite my speech and ask her to marry me. I'll be on one knee of course. She'll say yes and I'll spend the rest of the night making love to her.

The front door opens and closes. I hear Bella's heals click across the hardwood floor. I walk to the hallway where she's hanging her coat up. I wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her neck. She leans back into my touch.

" Hi, I missed you today.", I tell her. She smiles and turns around.

" I missed you too, are you cooking? That's unlike you.", She points out. I shrug my shoulders.

" I thought that today we could just be together. No Emmett, no babies, just you and me. C'mon, dinner is ready.", I kiss the tip of her nose and take her to the dining room. I pull her chair out for her and then push her in before running to the kitchen and bringing the food out. I pour her a glass of champagne and sit down across from her. We eat in a comfortable silence, I don't mind. As we both finish, I take her hand. Suddenly, my speech disappears. I can't remember what I was going to say. Fuck! It was perfect and now it's ruined!

" Baby, are you alright? You look like someone just kicked your dog.", She rubs my hand with her thumb. To hell with it, I'm going to propose! I don't need some big fancy ass speech. I just need her to say yes!

" Bella, I met you and with one look in your eyes, I knew you were it for me. We've been more ups and downs than I can count. Every down makes us stronger and every up makes me fall even more in love with you. I want to spend the rest of my life loving you. Making babies, raising them together. I want to spend forever with you. Make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?", I slide down onto one knee in front of her and open the ring box. She has one hand over her mouth and tears streaming down her face. She nods enthusiastically.

" Yes, I'd love nothing more than to marry you Edward.", She leans forward and kisses me hard. I slip the ring onto her finger, a perfect fit.I kiss all her fingers, kissing her ring finger last.

" I love you so much.", I whisper.

" Me too. I love you more than I thought I could love anyone.", Bella replies. I pull her into a tight hug. My lips attach themselves to her neck. They move down to her collarbone. Bella threads her fingers through my hair and I try to pull away.

" I need to clean this up, love. Just give me-", Bella pushes her lips against mine.

" We can clean it up together in the morning, Edward. Right now I want my fiancee to take me upstairs and make love to me.", with that I pull her back to me and kiss her again. We stumble our way up stairs. Running into walls and most likely breaking a few things in the hallway.

We make love until the sun comes up. When Bella falls asleep, I watch how her chest rises and falls with her breathing. I run my hand up and down her soft arm. There's nothing more beautiful than watching Bella sleep. She's relaxed and innocent. I lean over and kiss her forehead before settling down into the blankets and falling asleep with my arm under Bella. My dreams take me to my happy place. The place I get to spend the rest of my life. In my Bella's arms.

**~!~**

**Soooo What did you think? Was Edward romantic enough? Review your thoughts!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**~!~**

**Emmett's POV**

**1 month later**

Time seems to have flown by. It seems like just yesterday I was sitting in a waiting room, eager and scared to meet my boys. Now they're six months old. Half a year. Sometimes I wonder what Irina is doing. She graduated early when she found out she was pregnant. Does she ever think about Kellan and Connor?

They've both gotten so much bigger. Connor can crawl a few steps but Kellan is only just getting up on his hands and knees. Bella freaked out when she walked in and Connor started crawling towards the door. That was the day she baby proofed the whole house. Some of that shit is tricky! Then she put this thing on the door so that if they stuck their fingers between it, they wouldn't get hurt. Turns out it only works on babies, my bruised pinky is evidence of that.

" Emmett, Kellan needs fed and Connor needs changed. Bella and I are going to the store. Do you need anything?", Edward asks me. I look at him suspiciously.

" You guys went to the store yesterday. Why are you guys going again?", I ask him as I settle Kellan into his high chair.

" Um, we forgot a few things. So, do you need anything?", His voice quivers. He's lying and covering something up.

" No thanks, but um... Can you babysit tonight? I've got a date and I need a sitter for the boys.", I ask hopefully.

" Sure, Bella and I will be back soon. Text me or call if you need anything.", He waves and leaves. I look at my son.

" Uncle Eddie is hiding something Kellan. Now, let's get this show on the road so I can change your brother's diaper.", Kellan is a picky eater. Luckily he loves bananas. So practically every meal he has, at least has some form of bananas in it. I clean him up and set him in the playpen. I change Connor's diaper and set him next to his brother.

**Edward's POV**

" Why are there so many different kinds? Do people in this situation really need to be stressing over what brand to buy?", I asked Bella.

" Let's just grab two. That way we know for sure. You pick one, I pick one.", We counted down from five and we both grabbed a small cardboard box. I held up a finger before going to the counter. I grabbed a box of condoms, some tampons and Tylenol. Bella raised her eyebrow at the items. I shrugged my shoulders.

" We're either gonna need them or we aren't. Better to get some now than later.", I explain. She nods her head and we go to the checkout. We snuck inside once we got home and ran to our bedroom that had a connecting bathroom. I hand her both boxes. She goes in and a couple minutes later she comes out.

" So? What did they say?", I ask her nervously.

" It says to wait ten minutes. I set my alarm, there's about five minutes left." She tells me. I nod my head and we sit down on the bed. Tick Tock. Tick Tock. These are the longest five minutes of my life. Why? Can't the time just speed up so I can look at the evidence that my future was about to change?

**~!~**

**Soooo What did you think? I bet you guys can guess what's going on. Who do you guys think Emmett is going on a date with? Do you think Irina thinks about the twins? Review your thoughts!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**~!~ **

**Emmett's POV**

Dating isn't so easy when you have twin boys at home. Especially when your just a teenager. Most of the time, the girls think that you'll get them pregnant too. Every so often though, you get one girl who doesn't care. Mine happened to be blonde, a cheerleader and smart as hell. Rose Hale. She was new to the school. She heard the news of my fatherhood and didn't care. She wanted me and I wanted her.

I asked Edward to babysit for me, he said yes. Imagine my surprise when he doesn't show up to babysit. Therefore, Rose and I's date turns into a little family event. She said she didn't mind that I brought the boys, that they were adorable. Of course they are, they're my kids after all. They charmed her alright. How they learned, I'll have no idea, but they gave her slobbery baby kisses. She fell in love with them. By the time we got home they were asleep. I sat in the passenger side of Rose's car, the silence awkward.

" So um, I'm sorry that we had to bring them. My brother bailed on me. He didn't tell me that he wouldn't be able to do it.", I apologized again. She chuckles and turns towards me.

" Em, I had fun tonight. Sure, we didn't get to go to a movie. But I loved what we did do. Kellan and Connor are a big part of you. In order for us to be together, I feel that I have to know all major parts. They're the biggest most important. I'm also, happy that instead of finding another sitter last minute, you brought them. It shows me that you care about them more than anything.", she kisses my cheek. Kellan started fussing and I looked back. Sure enough his little face was scrunched up and his lips were in an adorable pout.

" Guess that's my cue. Thanks Rose, y'know, for not judging me and giving me a chance. I can't imagine what your parents must think. A fifteen year old with two kids, he's a catch.", I rubbed the back of my head.

" My parents are a little...Skeptical but they give everyone a chance. Supposedly, my older adoptive sister's fiancee's brother is only fifteen and he also has two kids. So, don't worry about that.", She shrugs. What a coincidence. Kellan was now full on crying, I gave Rose an apologetic look before getting out of the car. I grabbed the boy's car seats and gave Rose one last look. She waved but seeing as I had both hands full, I could only smile back at her.

I walked inside and the first thing I see is Edward and Bella cuddled up on the couch. They're smiling lightly and whispering to each other. I get the boys settled and back to bed before heading downstairs. I stand in front of Edward and Bella and glare at them.

" Hey Em, where were you guys?", Edward asks, but doesn't even look in my direction.

" Oh, I don't know. ON A DATE! Dude, you told me that you'd babysit! How could you just bail on me like that?", I growl. Edward looks at me with an apologetic expression.

" I'm sorry, kid. I forgot. Honestly that's the only excuse I have. But, I had something more important going on then babysitting for my fifteen year old brother so that he could go on a date.", Edward said in a snarky tone.

" What the hell was so important that you completely forgot about your nephews and I?", I spit out at him.

" Look, it's late and I'm sure you're tired. Plus the boys should be awake in about three hours. Why don't we go to bed and talk about this in the morning.", He suggests. He then helps Bella up off the couch and smiles lovingly at her. He walks past me and up the stairs. Did he seriously just blow me off again?

The next morning is tense. I feed the boys and get ready for school. I'm tired as fuck because instead of the usual coffee and pancakes in the morning, I got water and cereal. Seriously? Who the hell has water to drink for breakfast? As Edward is dropping me off, he grabs my arm and forces me to look at him.

" I'm sorry about last night. Emmett, stuff happened last night that's going to be big for this whole family. I love you and I love the twins, but I babysit them everyday while you're at practice and school. I'm not going to be your full time babysitter Em. I have a life and...You'll find out soon enough. I promise. Have a good day. I'll pick you up at five, after practice.", he lets me go and I don't even look back at him. Feeling the brotherly love?

I meet up with Rose in the hallway and take her books for her. We have the first few classes together so it's easy to just help her with her stuff. Plus it gives me points and maybe I'll get her to make out with me. My mind kept wandering back to Edward. He'd been off this morning. When I suggested that we have bacon, he said no. Coffee, no. I asked Bella to move my bed a little bit over so that I could bring Kellan's crib into my room, and Edward literally growled no at me. Guess he's just on his man period.

**~!~**

**Soooo what did you think? Do you think Em was right to go off on Edward? Review your thoughts! HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**~!~**

**Edward's POV**

**4 weeks later**

I gather Bella's hair in one of my hands and rub her back with the other. She's currently leaned over the toilet losing last night's dinner. How we've managed to hide this from Emmett for the past month is a mystery to me. Yes, it's official, I'm going to be a daddy. Sure, it's a little bit sooner than planned but we're as ready as can be. Bella and I've decided that we're going to wait until after the baby is born to get married. We've also decided that tonight is the night that we'll tell our family. Bella will be meeting her siblings for the first time and hopefully her Dad won't cut my dick off.

" Edward! Hey, dude, I need to talk to you!", Emmett yells through the door.

" Em, now isn't the best time. We'll talk when I drop you off for school.", I yell towards the door. Bella throws up again.

" It's important! Get your ass out here!", Em pounds on the door. Bella looks up at me with a small smile on her face.

" Go, I'll be fine for a little while longer.", She encourages me.

" Are you sure? I'll be back as soon as possible. I'm gonna take Em to school. You want me to bring you home anything?", I ask her.

" Two strawberry frosted donuts from Dunkin and a decaf mocha ice coffee?", She asks.

" Alright, love. Does the baby want anything?", I raise an eyebrow. She bites her lip.

" The baby wants ice cream...With peanut butter. Not in the ice cream but on the side. Ice cream peanut butter isn't real peanut butter.", she states. I chuckle but promise to bring her home her ice cream and Dunkin. I kiss her forehead and head outside. I glare at Emmett and he looks curious.

" What's so important that you had to tear me away from my fiancee?", I ask as I grab the keys. He follows me outside and into the car.

" Do I have to go to this dinner thing tonight? Rose wants me to meet her family and well, it's sorta important to me.", He tries to use puppy dog eyes but I'm immune seeing as I invented it.

" Listen to me and listen closely. This past month you've been nothing but an ungrateful little asshole. I'm asking that you be home by seven. That's not a bad offer seeing as you have two children who you don't see most of the day. If you skip out on this dinner, you will be grounded. I don't give a shit how old you are, I don't care if your girl was gonna put out tonight. You will be at that dinner and you will act like you're having fun. Do you understand me?", I tell him in all seriousness. Everything I've said is true. This past month he's been sneeking out, leaving me with the twins all night. He's been coming home drunk and borrowing more money than I can even count without saying thank you. He's mouthed off to Bella countless times and I'm getting sick and tired of it. I've decided to give him an ultimatum which I will tell him about after dinner.

" Are you serious? Edward, no offense but why do you even care? All you've done this past month is faun over Bella. It's Bella this and Bella that. If I want to go out with Rose and pay her a little attention then I will. I'm going out tonight with Rose. I'll be home around midnight, don't wait up.", He gets out of the car as we reach his school. I glare at his back the whole time.

I stop and pick up Bella's snacks on the way home. She's still sitting by the toilet when I arrive but as soon as I mention food she stands up, brushes her teeth and ask where it's at. I chuckle because I've honestly never seen her eat this much.

" What did Em want?", she asks before taking a bite of her donut. I sigh and cross my arms over my chest.

" Apparently we're stuck with the twins tonight again. He'll be skipping our dinner and going to meet his girlfriend's family.", I tell her. She sighs angrily.

" We've got to do something about him. I miss the sweet boy who came to my house in the middle of the night just so his brother would be happy again." She says with tears in her eyes.

" I know, Love. I miss that boy too. But, I've decided to give him an ultimatum. Either he shapes up, takes care of his own kids and listens to us, or I'll turn the basement into a mini apartment and he can pay us rent, help with the groceries, utility bills and not to mention for everything the twins need. He'll be sixteen soon, he can get a job. I'm done with him being an immature child. He's a father, and it's time he starts acting like it.", I say in a hard voice. Bella nod with approval. We've both had enough. Emmett had his first and second chance. Now he's being punished and there's no way in hell he'll be getting out of it.

**~!~**

**Soooo What did you think? Are Bella and Edward being too hard on him? Do you think Emmett needs to grow up? Review your thoughts!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**~!~**

**Edward's POV**

6:30 and Em isn't home. Bella and I got the twins into their dinner clothes and we packed two diaper bags. Funny how we're doing it instead of their father.

" Babe, we should probably head to the restaurant. It's a fifteen minute drive and I want to make sure they have our table ready.", Bella says while grabbing her purse. We load the twins and their stuff into the car.

We get settled at our table once we're at the restaurant. The twins are playing with their teething rings. Bella was making funny faces at them, causing them to giggle. She's going to be a great mother. I'm the guy lucky enough for her to be mine. Her face lights up around the twins, I can't wait for it to be our baby that she makes laugh. I can't wait until our little one wakes us up and we all cuddle together. Most parents probably don't look forward to waking up at all hours of the night but it's just another form of bonding with our baby. Sure we're going to be dead tired and sometimes we might even think that it sucks, but when we look back on it twenty years from now, it'll be a fun memory. After about ten minutes of waiting, we're finally joined. What surprised us most was Emmett was here. He'd come with Bella's family. Then I put it together. He was dating Rose Hale. Bella's siblings kept their last names. They weren't Cullens, they were Hales. I glare at Emmett from across the table. The boys get excited when they see him. He kisses both of them on the forehead.

Halfway through the awkward dinner, I cleared my throat. I looked to Bella and smiled.

" We wanted to say thank you for coming her this evening. We have some very exciting news. Now, we didn't plan this and it's a little sooner than expected but... Bella and I are having a baby. She's thirteen weeks as of yesterday.", I smile and take Bella's hand. Bella speaks up looking at her dad.

" Daddy, I'm happy about this. I'm having a baby and I am so excited. Please, don't fight about this. You're going to be a grandpa.", she rubs a hand across her still flat abdomen. He's quiet. When I really look at him, I see he has tears in his eyes.

" Guess you aren't so little anymore huh?", He smiles a little bit. Esme's tears are flowing but you can tell she's happy.

" Wow, I meet my sister for the first time and find out I'm gonna be an uncle. This is awesome!", Jasper says a little too loud. Everyone but Emmett laughs. Emmett's looking at me with hard eyes.

" Are you two going to find out the sex? Oh, when's your due date?", Esme squeals.

" Yes we are, but we've got a good while before that happens. I'm due November 13th.", Bella smiles brightly. I laid my hand over Bella's on her stomach. Kellan starts crying and Emmett goes to comfort him but the little guy leans away and sticks his hands in my direction. I take him out of the high chair and cuddle him on my lap. Maybe that will show Em how much he's missing. Emmett's face is a mixture of anger, sadness and jealousy.

Dinner was over about half an hour later. We all said goodbye and headed home. Just as Emmett was about to go to bed, Bella and I stopped him.

" Sit down, we have some things to talk about.", I growl at him.

" What do you want now?", He sighs.

" Emmett, things are about to change. I'm done dealing with you acting like this. Bella and I have discussed this at great length. We're giving you an ultimatum. Either, you shape up. That means, you being home at least 5 days a week to take care of your boys and not disrespecting Bella and I. Or, I'll be turning the basement into an apartment for you and the twins.", He didn't let me finish.

" Awesome! Like my own bachelor pad? I could have Rose over and it'd be..It's be like being alone!", He seemed excited.

" Why don't you let me finish before you make your decision. You will pay us rent, you will help with groceries, the utilities and you will be getting a job to support the boys. You will quit football and you will be home straight after school. I'm done being babysitter all day. I love those boys but they aren't my children. They're yours. I have my own baby coming and I need to start preparing for him or her. Your actions over the next two weeks will decide what is going to happen. What? You actually think that you get to choose? No, when it all comes down to it, Bella and I will decide what will be happening. Make the right choice Em, because the wrong one will come back to bite you in the ass one day.", with that I strode off to my bedroom. Bella was already asleep in bed. I changed into my pajamas and crawled in next to her. I laid my hand over her stomach and fell asleep with dreams of Bella and our little baby.

**~!~ **

**Soooo What did you think? Do you think the baby is a boy or a girl? Review your thoughts!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**~!~**

**Bella's POV**

**2 weeks later**

" Edward, I'm fifteen weeks pregnant and tired as fuck. There is no way in hell that I'm going hiking. Plus, I'm really craving a churro.", I tell him in the nicest way I can.

I pick Connor up out of the play pen. He giggles and tries to eat a piece of my hair. I take it out of his hand and blow a raspberry on his cheek. Edward picks up Kella and does the same. Emmett is at school and we're proud to say that he chose option 1. He's shaped up. He got a job down at the animal shelter. He feeds the dogs and plays with them. He also comes home and spends time with the boys. Connor is a little speed demon, he loves crawling. Kellan takes his good ol' time getting to where he's going. He doesn't like speed crawling. Both of them have two little teeth which poked through less than a week ago.

" Alright, Love. You wanna watch Lion King with these two handsome devils?", Edward asks with a smile. We set up the living room and put the movie on. I'm full blown sobbing when Simba's dad dies. How could Scar kill his own brother and then plan to murder his nephew? And then when he does go back he has to fight the only connection he has to his dad and a bunch of hyenas eat him! Then at the end of the movie Simba and his little girlfriend have a baby and the monkey holds her high in the air and all the animals bow down. That shit is sad!

Emmett walks in and looks at us awkwardly. Then he notices the movie and I can tell his internal question is answered. He sits down with us and takes the boys. They both have fallen asleep so moving them is easy. Emmett looks down at them and takes a deep breath.

" I'm sorry for being an ass. My only excuse is that I was going through teenager withdrawal. I miss being able to go out with my friends and doing teenager stuff. I can't promise to be better right away, but I'll work on it.", he sighs sadly. Edward looks over at him.

" Emmett, I get that you wanna act your age. But the thing is your age doesn't matter anymore. It stopped mattering the moment Irina's pregnancy test turned out positive. Here's what I'm going to do. I won't kick you out. You have a job so you will be paying for things the twins need and for any personal things you want. Bella and I will continue to watch the twins while you're at school. On friday nights, I will watch them until midnight, then you better be home because it's your job to take care of them after that. I won't raise them anymore. I have my own baby that I'm going to need to take care of. I know being a dad is hard. I know that it's even harder being a teenager but this is life, Em. You've gotta just except the way that it is.", Edward claps him the the shoulder. I think this is going to be a good thing. A new start. Emmett understands now, and we're all a family again. Hopefully it will stay that way."

**~!~**

**Soooo What did you think? Do you think Edward is doing the right thing? Review your thoughts!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**~!~**

**Edward's POV**

**5 weeks later**

Pink or blue? Bunnies or dogs? Girl or boy? That is what today is all about. Yes, we are finding out the sex of the baby today, hopefully. I have a little inkling but Bella's is different. Usually the mothers can sorta 'feel' what the baby is. I think she's wrong. Scratch that, I know she's wrong. We even made a bet, if I'm right I get to pick the name. If she's right, she gets to pick the name.

The baby started kicking last week, I still can't feel it but soon I will. I hold Bella's hand as we wait to be called back. My knee bounces until Bella lays our hands on it. I look at her sheepishly and take a deep breath. Is it obvious that I'm a little nervous? I mean, what if something is wrong?

" Bella Cullen.", I hear her name called. I help her up and we walk back to the examination room hand in hand. They take Bella's weight and blood pressure, that's all good. About twenty minutes later the ultrasound technition finally comes in. She smiles politely at heats up the gel and makes sure that we want to know what the baby is.

" Alright, let's get this show on the road. Here's the head and then you can see the spine. Right here is a hand and you apparently have a thumb sucker on the way. The baby's legs are in a perfect position. You see this?", she points to these little weird lines. Bella and I nod our heads.

" What's that mean? Is everything ok?", I ask worriedly. She chuckles.

" Everything is fine, those three little lines that are clear as day? That is your daughter. Congratulations, it's a girl.", I let a big breath go. I was right! Haha!

" I told you so.", I tell Bella. She rolls her eyes but her smile lights up her face.

When we get home, we put the ultrasound picture on the fridge. All of our ultrasound pictures are up there.

" Have you picked a name for our little girl?", Bella asks me. I nod my head.

" I want it to be a elegant, timeless name. I also want it to have some significance. Her middle name is Elizabeth. For my mother. Then her first name, it's sorta old fashioned but we'd call her by her nickname.", I look down at Bella. Her hand is resting on her swollen abdomen.

" What is it?", She rasises an eyebrow.

" Liliana Elizabeth Masen. We'd call her Lily.", I run my hand over her bump. Bella puts her hand over mine.

" I love it. Our little Little Lily.", I lean down and kiss Bella and right as our lips meet, Lily kicks my hand. My eyes widen in surprise and I drop to my knees.

" Hi princess, it's Daddy. You are going to be the most beautiful baby girl. I can't wait to hold you and rock you to sleep.", I kiss the spot where she kicked. Emmett walks in and looks at me awkwardly.

" Isn't it the girl who's supposed to be on her knees?", He grins. I roll my eyes.

" Shut up Em. I was talking to the baby.", I rub my daughter's home at the moment lovingly.

" So, am I getting a nephew? It's only fair since I gave you two of them. I want one.", he shoves a handful of chips into his mouth.

" Emmett, this is Liliana Elizabeth Masen.", I hand him the ultrasound. He looks at it closely.

" How can you tell? I mean, I see it's head but that's about it.", He turns the picture and brings it closer to his face. I point at the little lines.

" See those lines? That's her... Her potty parts.", I say awkwardly.

" Potty parts? Really Edward? And, what's up with that old timey name? It sounds like she was born in the eighteen hundreds.", he hands me back the picture. I glare at him.

" Her nickname is Lily. Plus, Elizabeth was Mom's name.", I explain. He nods his head.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! **

**Sorry for the wait guys!**

**~!~**

**Edward's POV**

**Due date- 3 days away**

It has not been a happy few days in the Masen household. Bella is always uncomfortable and Liliana doesn't seem to want to sleep. The twins both have colds and are extremely grouchy. Kellan said his first word... Shit... That was his first word. Connor is taking his sweet time and has only said 'Dada' and 'Bee'.

" Emmett, you know I hate to do this but do you think you and the twins could stay at a friends house until you're not sick? The baby is gonna be here any day and Bella can't afford to be sick and neither can Lily.", I ask him. He sighs angrily.

" Sure, why not.", He growls . I roll my eyes before running to check on Bella. She's sitting in the middle of our bed rubbing her small mountain...Her baby bump.

" Do you need anything love?", I ask her gently. She looks at me and glares.

" For your child to come out?", She shoots at me.

" I'll go get you some spicy food, I read that that can induce labor.", I kiss her forehead. I bring back as many spicy things as I can find and some pineapple. I heard that pineapple can induce labor. Of course yahoo answers isn't always right.

Bella's due date passes without so much as a contraction. The next week passes... Then the doctor decides it's time to induce labor. We're going to get a C-section. I change into the scrubs they provide as they prep Bella for surgery. My hands are shaking nervously. I'll be a daddy in less than an hour.

The doctor and nurses put a curtain up so that Bella can't see what's going on. I'm tempted to take a peek but decide against it. I don't want to be passed out for the birth of my child. A half hour in the doctor tells me to step closer to him. I stare down into the stomach of my wife as the doctor pulls my daughter out. She cries immediately as the cold air hits her. I'm smiling like a fool. They instruct me how to cut the cord and I follow them as they go to clean her up. As soon as they do all the necessary tests, they hand me my baby girl. I feel tears flow from my eyes. She's finally here. I carry her over to Bella who has tears in her eyes.

" She's so beautiful Bella. She's perfect. Ten fingers and Ten toes. Eight pounds six ounces.", I hold the baby next to her.

" We did a good job.", Bella chuckles. I kiss her forehead and then Lily's.

" We did. We did an awesome job.", I mutter as I stare down at my sleeping daughter.

The nurse takes her back and Bella goes to her recovery room. She's fallen asleep but the doctors have warned me that Bella will be loopy when she wakes up. Also that Bella can't breast feed Lily right away because of the medication in her system but that since it was a c-section the baby wouldn't be as hungry since she wasn't squeezed out. We're finally a family and I can't wait for the journey ahead of us.

**~!~**

**Soo guys what did you think? Are Edward and Bella gonna be good parents? Unfortunately the next chapter will most likely be one of the last. Then the epilogue... Next up, Emmett meets Liliana. REVIEW YOUR THOUGHTS! Please check out some of my other stories if you liked this one!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**~!~**

**Emmett's POV**

I hate hospitals. Just saying. They smell so...Clean. Last time I was here, the twins were born. Now I'm going to see my niece. It's weird. My brother is a father now. I mean, he was like a father to me and at one point in time he was like a father to the boys. Now he's got his own kid. I look at the room numbers. I finally find Bella's and knock on the door. Edward opens the door and invites me in. He leans in close to my ear.

" Bella's sorta doped up right now. Don't make her embarrass herself. Don't laugh at her. Be quiet, I just got the baby to sleep.", he warns. I nod my head and walk past him.

" Emmie Bear! Do you have a twin I didn't know about? There's two of you! What's the other one's name?", Bella giggles. I try to hold back my laugh. I look inside the clear plastic bassinett and see a small baby wrapped in pink. My niece. I look at Edward and ask if I can hold her. He nods his head and I gently pull her from her bassinet. She makes a little grunting noise but otherwise stays asleep. She's heavier than the twins were. They came a little early though, she came late.

" She's beautiful, Edward.", I whisper, he just looks adoringly at his daughter and nods.

" She is, every little movement she makes is does this weird little pitter patter to my heart. I love her even more.", Edward sighs. Bella had fallen back to sleep.

" Can I take the cap off?", I ask, pointing to the little hat on her head. He nods. She has dark brown ringlets that cover the top of her head.

I hold her a little longer until she starts making weird sounds and turning her head towards my chest. I look at Edward and hand her over to him. He kisses the side of her head before calling a nurse down so he could feed her. He sits in a chair while she eats and just stares at her.

" Edward, I'm gonna get out of here. She's beautiful. When will you guys be home?", I ask before leaving.

" A day or two. The doctors want to make sure Bella's staples don't tug too much on her clothes and that she can breastfeed.", he says without looking up.

I walk out of the hospital and just sit in my car. Things are different now. I'm not Edward's priority. I'm not angry about that or jealous. I'm happy. I'm happy that he's finally happy. I've two kids of my own and Edward needed a life away from taking care of me. I cuddle with the boys when I get home.

" Dada!", Kellan screams happily. I chuckle as he smacks my cheek but then kisses it, something Bella taught him.

" You have a new cousin boys. Her name is Lily. We've gotta watch out for her.", I tell them. They just look at me like I'm stupid. I set them down in the living room. Connor grabs a hold of the table and stands up. I feel like I'm gonna cry. They're both growing up so fast. It seems like just yesterday I was a 14 year old kid that was being told he was gonna be a father. The twins were a big little accident, but I love them more than anything.

**~!~**

**Soooo What did you think? Are you ready for the epilogue? Review your thoughts! And please read and review on my other stories!**


	20. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! **

**~!~ **

**6 YEARS LATER! **

**Edward's pov**

" I know pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride.", the kiss was soft and sweet but leaked just enough passion for the audience to know how real it was. I feel a hand grip my knee. I look over and see my beautiful wife. I smile at her and watch my brother finish off his kiss.

" It is my honor to present for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Emmett Masen.", my brother walked back down the aisle with his bride. His boys at his side. The each hold a hand and have big smiles on their faces. I get up slowly so I don't wake up my sleeping child. Lily is six now, it's hard to believe. She looks more and more like Bella everyday. Bella is seven months pregnant with our son, Lucas Carlisle Masen. We walk into the reception with a cranky little girl. That is until she sees her Papa. Liliana adores Carlisle. She loves spending the night at their house and hey, it gives Bella and I alone time.

" Do you feel old Edward? Your brother is married.", Emmett claps me on the back. Em is now 23 years old.

" Whatever, I curse you with a daughter who is just like you.", I tease. Emmett narrows his eyes at me.

" My daughter will not be just like me. She will remain a virgin until is is old and married. No babies before thirty.", He growls.

" That's what I thought about you, but that didn't work out so well.", I wink. He looks like he wants to punch me but then settles down.

" Well, that daughter might be coming sooner than planned.", He mentions. I look at him curiously and he grins. " Rose is pregnant. Eleven weeks."

" Congrats bro, daughters are...They're amazing.", I look at my little girl who is dancing with Carlisle. I can almost hear her giggles from here.

" How's Lily doing? I heard that the teacher wants to bump her up to reading chapter books.", Emmett looks at her. My daughter is extremely smart. I can't wait to see how she turns out. She runs up to me and wraps her arms around my legs. I swing her up into my arms.

" Hello princess, are you okay?", I casually check for any scrapes or bruises just to make sure. She rolls her deep brown eyes and snuggles into my neck.

" Daddy, I love you.", She yawns. I smile and lay my cheek on her head.

" Not as much as I love you Liliana Elizabeth.", I whisper to her. She falls asleep and I turn back to Emmett.

" Yes, but her teacher also doesn't want her to be isolated from the rest of the class so she's going to stick with the books the other children are reading.", Bella walks over to me and smiles. The twins rush over and suddenly, it feels like we're back at the beginning. A big family who've been through ups and downs. I look over at Em and I can tell he's thinking the same thing. He picks the boys up, one in each arm.

" Uncle Edward, where do babies come from? Mama is havin' a baby so I need to know. How's the baby gonna get out? Does she have to poop it out?", Kellan speaks up. We all bust out laughing and everybody stares. That's my family though, and I wouldn't change it for the world.

**~!~**

**Sooooo...That's it... I'd like to thank all the readers who stuck with this story. I know it may not have been the best and I had errors but you guys still stuck with me and supported this story. Thank you for the reviews! Maybe later I'll do a few outtakes. REVIEW YOUR THOUGHTS!**


End file.
